bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 24(April Fools)
BFDIA theme plays. "April Fools'! cheered some crabs as Molly and Deema swan to school. “What was that?” asked the older girl, stopping mid-swim. Deema paused beside her, looking confused as well. “Let’s see what it is!” she exclaimed excitedly. They swam through the bushes and saw a crab making something silly to surprise his friend. “Hello!” the little crustacean greeted. “Hello,” Molly and Deema returned. Just then, the other crab came searching for his friend, and the first crab screamed, “''April Fools'!” His friend was so surprised that he fell back on the grass. Molly and Deema laughed, then started toward preschool again. "Come on!" the purple-haired girl invited, smiling at some of their little fish friends who wanted to tag along. Ahead of them at school, the classroom door opened, and the early guppies said hello on the way to their seats. Mr. Grouper came out a moment later, and the children welcomed, “Good morning, Mr. Grouper!” Mr. Grouper smiled. “Oh, well, good morning, everyone!” Just then, Molly and Deema swam in, yelling, “''April Fools'!” Gil and Goby asked, “What's 'April Fools'?'” Molly smiled, giggled, and shrugged. “I don’t know!” Deema looked up at their teacher, grinning perplexedly. “Mr. Grouper, what's 'April Fools'?'” “Well, let’s think of some fun things you can do on April Fools' Day!” he answered, a blue background filling the space behind him and a special picture popping up beside his head. “Sometimes, you can…” He waited for an answer, and Oona obliged. "Surprise someone!” "Yes!" Mr. Grouper swam over to another picture. “Or you can make a…” Nonny, the shy bookworm, supplied, “Party!” Molly swam between them and cheered, “''I love April Fools'!” Fishtail microphone in hand, she started to sing: ''“Once there was a day, a really good day…but there was just one''!'' APRIL, APRIL FOOLS! APRIL, APRIL FOOLS! Hey, surprise me with those funny words! But don’t take it over the top 'cause jokes aren't nothin'! APRIL, APRIL FOOLS! APRIL, APRIL FOOLS! It's a surprise! APRIL FOOLS'! APRIL, APRIL FOOLS'! (Background: And surprise ME!) Balloons and everyone dancin' all around…cause it's APRIL FOOLS'! Everybody say, 'APRIL FOOLS'!' Once there was a day, a really good day, so come on over here…and say, 'Surprise me with those Fools!'” The guppies clapped as the song ended. Then, the background changed again, this time to a tan yellow. Oona swam up and announced, “I need to get some decorations for my April Fools' party! Come on!”She headed over to the shop where her casher, Deema, hovered behind the cash 'counter'-table. She laughed. “Hello! I need some decorations for my April Fools' party!” Deema ducked down to grab some supplies, then set them on the light green 'counter'-table. “Well, I have some items right here. Which one do you need?” Oona looked them over and asked, "Hmm... Which one should I pick? The banana, the snail toy or the April Fools' balloons?” The three fish at her side swam to the baloons and exclaimed, “These!” Oona tied the balloons' strings to her finger. "Thank you!” Deema watched her go with a smile. Mr. Grouper entered through the open door and posed, “Excuse me? What time is it?” Deema snapped out of his daze and responded, “It’s time for lunch!” Mr. Grouper, Molly, Goby, and Nonny began to sing. “What time is it? It’s time for lunch! What time is it? It’s time for lunch! It's lunch time! Hey, what’s for lunch?” The song ended, and the background changed to show the guppies sitting on a bench in the park. Molly asked, “Hey, Goby, what do you have for lunch?” Goby opened his green lunchbox and replied, “A peanut butter and jelly sandwich! Mmm! What do you have, Molly?” Molly opened hee blue lunchbox and said, “A cheeseburger! What about you, Nonny?” Nonny opened his orange lunchbox and frowned." I got Eggs with...jokes?" They all laughed as the screen changed, this time to an ocean background. The little fish swam in front of it and away, saying, “'Eggs with jokes?' That’s silly business!” Gil waved to them as she passed and stopped before the new backdrop. “''Wow''! This is gonna be a surprising April Fools' Day!” Just then, he caught sight of a shadow behind him. He giggled and pretended to be frightened. "Um...what was that? Molly, are you around here somewhere?" He looked around, but didn't see him anywhere. Suddenly, without warning, Molly jumped out at her from behind a rock, yelling, "April Fools'!" Gil screamed. Molly laughed until Deema swam over, telling them excitedly, “Come on, you guys! We're going to surprise Mr. Grouper!” Molly and Gil looked at each other, grinned, and started to follow Deema back to the classroom. “Come on!” Molly encouraged. Swimming through the door, Deema went over to Gil and Goby and bolstered, “Come on, everybody! Let’s dance!” Funny ballooms appeared out of nowhere, and the kids quickly changed into clown outfits. Right on cue, Deema began to sing: "Laladothat, laladothat, April Fools'! (Surprise!), April Fools' (Let’s surprise)! Everyone, let us show you how to surprise! Hide behind a door, hide down the stairs…and when they come, pop out and scream, 'SURPRISE!' ''Yell, 'SURPRISE!'' It’s really easy! You just have to scare! It’s not hard, just RIGHT! Come on, everyone, let’s surprise! GO, 'BOO! BOO!' April Fools'! Trick them! 'BOO!' April Fools'! Come on, let’s scare, scare like a ghost! Come on, don’t be scared - JUST SURPRISE! '' ''Happy April Fools', everyone!” The guppies clapped again, and it was then that Mr. Grouper announced, “Come on, guppies! It’s time to go outside!” He started singing, and the kids danced in line.'' “Outside! Outside! Come on, everybody, outside! Line up, everybody, line up, line up, line up, my gup-gup-gup-gup-guppies! Everybody, get out! Get-get-get up, get out, get everbody, go outside! Here we go, here we go, here we go! Everybody line up! Here we go! Ouside! Everybody, let's go, g-go, go! G-get out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, outside! BUBBLE GUPPIES!”'' A bubble popped, and on the playground outside, Deema and Molly yelled, “''We're goofy clowns''!” Nonny narrated, “Once upon a time, there were two clowns who were determined to make the Big, Bad Fish laugh.” The background changed to a stage set up in front of hundreds of laughing spectators. Standing on the stage were two clowns, Molly and Deema. They were telling jokes. Deema asked, “Why didn’t the grumpy fish cross the road?” Her smile grew when she saw they were confused. “Because he was too grumpy!” Everyone giggled except the Big, Bad Fish, who didn't even smile. When Molly saw this, she whispered to Deema worriedly, “Look! The Big, Bad Fish isn’t laughing at all! What do we do?” The blond smirked and assured her, “Don’t worry! I got a plan...I think!” She swam offstage to the Big, Bad Fish's table. “Well, hello there, Mr. Grumpy! What are you planning to do here?" The Big, Bad Fish stayed quiet, got up from his seat, and made a beeline for the door. The girls panicked. “''Wait''!” Molly pleaded. He turned around and smiled, and Molly laughed when Deema started mimicking his expression. He laughed so much, he sing-songed, “OH, YES! I’M A HAPPY FISH! I’M A HAPPY FISH!” All three burst into such laughter that Deema's wig fell off. “And they lived happily ever after...” Nonny finished. The guppies clapped, and the background once again changed to the ocean. Molly swam out and said, “Wasn’t that a great story? ...Huh?” The little fish were laughing at Gil, who was copying her. "What's so funny?" The fish swam up beside her and guided, “Look beside you!” She did, but no one was there. When she turned around again, the little fish were gone, and Gil popped out and screamed, “''April Fools!'' Again''!” Molly, scared, fell back on the sand, then laughed with Gil until Oona came and relayed, “Come on! We're going to an April Fools' Day party!” The older girl giggled and the blue-haired boy beamed as they swam to the bus. A short trip later, they arrived at the barn, which was painted light orange and decorated with colorful balloons. The guppies went inside and gasped. It was beautiful, too! Everyone had fun telling funny jokes and playing games together. When the night was over, the background changed to the ocean scene one last time. “That was a great April Fools' Day! Right, Molly?" Gil asked. But when he turned to look beside him, she wasn't there. "Molly? Molly!" Where could she be? “Molly, where are you?” Gil turned around one more time, and Molly shot up from behind a bush, screaming, “''Bubble Guppies''!” Gil shrieked and hightailed it out of there, leaving a laughing Molly behind. *Theme song plays:'' “Bubble, bubble, bubble, guppies, guppies, guppies! BUBBLE! BUBBLE! GUPPIES! ''GUPPIES!" ''*clap, clap* "''BUBBLE GUPPIES!" ''*clap, clap* "BUBBLE GUPPIES!"'' Category:Season 1 Eps